Safe Haven
by Forevermore Love
Summary: After almost getting caught by Coulson 6 months after Lincoln's death, Daisy seeks refuge with an outsider who might be the only person who understands what she's going through, and possibly the only Inhuman she can trust. *What I would like to see happen in season 4, eventual James/Daisy. It's possible this will be changed to 'Rated M' at a later time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daisy made her way down the dirt road path, the first time she had been on this road was with Lincoln, and then Hive. Daisy shook her head, not wanting to think about either one of them, thinking about both of them brought back too many bad memories, and too many good ones.

She opened the old gate and noticed that somehow he had gotten a new trailer to replace the one that had blown up six months earlier. She'd rather not know how he had gotten the money for it, but she'd probably ask anyways.

Daisy slowly made her way to the door, hoping to not step on any land mines this time. Maybe he hadn't put out new ones yet but she'd rather be safe than sorry. Taking a deep breath, Daisy knocked on the door loudly, a few moments later she heard rushing footsteps and then the door opened a sliver. Daisy was met with a gun poking out of the small gap.  
"Really James?" She quipped, raising an eyebrow. The door slammed in her face, and then opened up all the way a second later.  
"What are you doing here flower?" He glared at her, cautious of her intentions. Daisy sighed  
"Can I come in? Coulson almost caught me, I need a drink." James nodded in understanding, stepping out of the way to let her in.  
"What's with the gun? Are you that paranoid that SHIELD is going to come after you?" Daisy smirked at him as she opened the fridge and grabbed a beer. James rolled his eyes at her  
"Yeah I'm a little worried, with those damn accords I'm now an unregistered inhuman and I worked for Hive. I'm not their favorite guy Dais, and what's with the getup? You think some wig and leather is gonna conceal you forever?" Daisy sat down on the couch and shook her head, ignoring his last comment.  
"You were brainwashed, and if you're so damn worried about them finding you then why the hell did you come back here?" James shrugged and sat down next to her on the couch  
"I don't know, I just felt like I needed to go back to something comfortable and safe after everything Hive made me do ya know?" Daisy nodded  
"I wish it was that simple for me." James looked over at her, wringing his hands together  
"Yeah I've uh- I've seen the articles about you, what are they calling you? Quake right?" James chuckled; Daisy rolled her eyes  
"I just- I can't do this whole 'saving the world' bullshit anymore. I dedicated my life to SHIELD and for what? I lost both of my parents, Ward was HYDRA the entire time I knew him and then he died, and then came back as Hive who brainwashed the both of us, and then Lincoln sacrificed himself for what? SHIELD took everything from me James, I have so much pent up anger that I need to release it." She got up from the couch, staring out the window, looking at the dead yard. James sighed, leaning back against the couch, not knowing what to say. Daisy turned and leaned against the window  
"So how did you get a new trailer?" She cocked her head at him, changing the subject.  
"After that Malick guy died, Hive told me he took over all of Hydra's bank accounts for his world domination thing and he told me where they were. I was his right hand man after all." Daisy rolled her eyes  
"Right hand man huh? Since when?" She questioned crossing her arms across her chest, James stood up and walked towards her  
"Since he had me recruit the abominations for his inhuman experiment, he had me involved in all of his plans with the nuke, and I was there when your gang shocked him or whatever the hell they did to him and he started remembering that Ward guys life, _I_ got him out SHIELD and well I can't really think of anything else at the moment but still." He shrugged, Daisy raised an eyebrow at him and nodded  
"Whatever you say then," Daisy shrugged "I have another thing to ask you though."  
"What's that?"  
"Coulson is hunting me down, big time. I need a place to crash for a few days, maybe a week or two just to get off the radar. You got a couch I can sleep on?" James gave her a small smile, realizing that she really had no one else to go to.  
"Of course you can flower. But I'll take the couch, you can have my bed." Daisy punched his arm lightly  
"Thanks James."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So how about we play a game?" James suggested as the two sat at the dinner table, each nursing a beer after eating the burgers James had grilled. Daisy took a long swig before responding

"What kind of game?" Daisy asked skeptical of what the Aussie's intentions were.

"How about 20 questions?" Daisy raised an eyebrow, taken aback by his suggestion

"That seems pretty tame for you." She remarked

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned in mock offense

"I thought you would suggest something like strip poker or beer pong, anything to get me into bed." Daisy took another swig of her beer as she waited for his response.

"Well, if you're suggesting that we, ya know. Then I'm all for it flower." James smirked, leaning across the table. Daisy shook her head.

"No. 20 questions is fine." James nodded

"Alright then, ladies first." He took a swig off beer as Daisy pondered what to ask him.

"What happened to you after Hive and Lincoln died?"

"Well after you lot abandoned ship, I snuck out of there. I hotwired a car and hid out for about two months until I figured out how to get the HYDRA money to buy my place again." James explained

"So when I found you in that run down motel, you were trying to hack your way into HYDRA bank accounts?" Daisy questioned, James nodded in confirmation.

"You're an idiot," Daisy shook her head "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing? I was a hacker before SHIELD, I could've helped you." Daisy pressed.

"Yeah well you didn't seem you were in the best of moods, you had just left SHIELD for god's sake. I didn't want to bother you with my crap Dais." James got up and grabbed another beer from the fridge, holding one up to offer her another one; Daisy took it without hesitation.

"It probably would've helped getting my mind off of everything in all honesty." Daisy remarked quietly. James sat down again and watched her.

"Why did you come here?" She looked up at him and shrugged

"I had nowhere else to go. Like I said, I need a place to lay low for a few weeks."

"What happens if SHIELD finds you?" James questioned, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared her down.

"I'll leave before they find me. They would never think of you when they have me in mind; they only know that Hive infected us and that we worked for him. They don't know that we actually got along." Daisy threw back at him. James nodded slowly, realizing that she was probably right. Daisy stretched her arms over her head and downed the last of her beer.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed okay? It's been a really long day." She remarked as she got up from her seat and walked passed James. He grabbed her wrist gently and turned her towards him

"I just want you to know flower, I'm not gonna let SHIELD get you. Nothing will happen to you as long as you're here, I promise." James said seriously. Daisy smiled at him, his words hitting her harder than she expected. It had been a long time since someone had promised to keep her safe.

"Thanks James, for everything." She replied as she lightly squeezed his shoulder before she went to the back bedroom.

James stayed up for a few more hours after Daisy went to bed. He was worried about her, she had lost so much and now she was on her own. He would rather not have the heat of SHIELD ridding his ass but Daisy needed a place to go, she needed him; and in a way he needed her too. From the moment she blew up his landmines in his yard he had been intrigued by her. But then when she showed up with Hive, he knew he was in trouble, not only because he knew what they were there for, but because he knew Daisy Johnson would change his life forever. And she did. Daisy, under the orders of Hive, had finally given him what he had always wanted, she unlocked his inhuman powers and he finally felt whole. Yeah, fire wasn't what he expected but hey, it had its perks, and it came in use a lot when Hive needed it.

James peeked in the bedroom before he went to bed to check on Daisy, she had finally taken off that damn black wig and he could see that her hair was longer than the last time he saw her, but it wasn't as long as the wig. He silently closed the door then took his jeans and t shirt off and grabbed an old blanket from the closet and fell asleep on the couch within a few minutes.

Daisy woke up mid-afternoon the next day, stretching her arms above her head; she got out of bed and went out to the main room. She looked around for James but he was nowhere to be seen. Opening the front door, she looked out in the yard and saw nothing. Suddenly, she heard cans falling behind the trailer; cautiously Daisy walked towards the noise, only to see James holding a chain in his hand, wiping it at cans as he lit the chain on fire. Messing with him, Daisy blew a can away with her hand. Turning around, James looked towards her and smiled

"Hey sleepy."

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked, eyeing the chain that had killed Lash.

"Practicing." James remarked proudly.

"Practicing for what?"

"If SHIELD comes after you, I'm going to fight them off." James said seriously

"James no." Daisy argued

"Daisy, don't argue with me. You came here to be safe and if somehow here becomes dangerous, I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you. I already told you this." Daisy sighed, not wanting to argue with him, she dropped the subject.

The next week went by without incident; the pair practiced their powers behind the back of the trailer a few hours a day. Most of it was Daisy showing James how to get more control over his powers since he never had anyone show him. James also told her stories about Jiaying and Lincoln from his time at the Afterlife and in return, Daisy told him about her hacking days and how she got into SHIELD and everything that followed. In the short amount of time she was there, Daisy was learning to trust James; it was nice to have someone to talk to again. She had been so lonely since she left SHIELD, she had every reason not to trust James after what happened but gut instinct told her she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

4 months earlier

 _Daisy walked into the office of the small hotel, the older woman behind the desk smiled at her_

" _Hi, I'd like to get a room." She said, wringing her hands together, trying to calm her nerves._

" _Okay sweetie, what's your name?"_

" _Skye. Skye Campbell." She replied. The lady nodded as she entered her name in the computer._

" _Okay Skye, you'll be in room 15." She explained as she handed Daisy a key with the number 15 on it. Daisy took the key, giving the lady a small smile._

" _Thank you."_ _Daisy looked around as the lady at the front desk processed the transaction, the motel office had a small lobby with tables and chairs and a few couches in front of TVs._ _  
_ _"You're all set." The kind lady said, giving her a sincere smile._ _  
_ _"Thank you." Daisy replied before walking away from the desk. As she headed towards the door, a man with an Australian accent called out to her._ _  
_ _"Daisy?" Daisy froze. Turning slowly towards the voice, she saw James sitting at a table watching her. Daisy sighed before storming towards the table._

 _"What the hell are you doing here?" She questioned angrily. She didn't need James giving away her location to SHIELD._ _  
_ _"I could ask you the same thing. Did SHIELD send you to apprehend me?" He shot back. Daisy shook her head._ _  
_ _"No. I left SHIELD." James looked at her in shock._ _  
_ _"Whoa. That's quite the switch from the last time I saw you. Have a seat." Daisy hesitated for a minute before pulling out the chair across from James._ _  
_ _"Yeah well I didn't have a reason to stay. Now answer me. What are you doing here James?" She pressed. James held his hands out in front of him in defense._ _  
_ _"I had no idea you were here flower, I'm just hanging out. Is that a crime?" Daisy shook her head at him._

" _No I guess not."_

" _So," James started as he pulled out a beer out of the six pack next to his feet and handed it to her "Why did you leave SHIELD?" Daisy shook her head_

" _I'm not telling you anything." She glared_

" _Why? What the hell did I do to you?"_

" _You are the reason Lincoln died. If you wouldn't have injured him, he wouldn't have sacrificed himself, and you were with Hive. I don't trust you." She replied, letting the beer sit on the table._

" _That's not fair. I was in the same position as you with Hive, he had complete control and you should know that better than anyone." James said, angrily pointing a finger at her. Daisy sighed, not wanting to cause a scene she got up._

" _I'm not doing this James. Leave me alone." She said before walking away. James stood up, going after her_

" _Daisy wait." He gently grabbed her arm, making her stop. Daisy's emotions were getting the best of her._

" _James, if you don't let me go, you're gonna regret it." Daisy quietly said, trying to control herself._

" _What do you mean?" James questioned, trying to read her face. Daisy took a deep breath but it didn't work. The chandelier above them started to shake; the pair looked up in panic._

" _James let me go now." James shook his head_

" _Not until you listen to me." Daisy bowed her head, knowing full well the blast was coming. James looked up at the chandelier once again, gut instinct made him grab Daisy and pull her out of the way before the light fixture burst." Screams came from the other customers, and the lady at the front desk grabbed a broom to clean up the broken glass. James could feel Daisy shaking in his arms, grabbing her face, he forced her to look at him_

" _You need to trust me flower." Daisy nodded_

" _Room 15, get me out of here. Quick." James grabbed Daisy's hand and ran out of the check-in lobby with her. As they ran past the windows, they exploded just like the chandelier._

" _Daisy, calm down!" James yelled as the two ran from the building._

* * *

James heard the cars approaching before she did, slowly going around the trailer, James saw two black SUVs pull up in front of the gate.  
"Daisy we have to go." James said, still watching the gates. Daisy came up behind him, looking at the cars  
"Oh my god. How did they find me?" Daisy cried out. James grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the back.  
"It doesn't matter; do you have anything inside that you need?" James asked looking at her. She hadn't put her wig on since she had been staying with him; she was wearing the new clothes that she had bought at the small store a few days prior. Daisy shook her head  
"Nothing I can't replace." James nodded, putting his chain in his pocket. Walking away from her, James stood on a stool that was under the kitchen window. Grabbing a cloth, he wrapped it around his hand and broke the glass  
"Stay there." He said before he climbed in the window.  
"James what are you doing?" Daisy questioned as she watched him go through the busted window.  
James grabbed a set of keys from the kitchen counter and he pulled up the couch cushion and grabbed a thick envelope. Seeing Daisy's jacket hanging on the back of the chair, he quickly grabbed it before he put his own jacket on. As he jumped out the window, James heard a bang as the front door was kicked in. As he turned his head, Coulson and Mack walked in  
"Oh shit." James mumbled  
"Where is she James?" Coulson questioned. Without responding, James jumped out the window, throwing her jacket to her, James quickly took the tarp off the motorbike he had purchased with the HYDRA money.  
"Coulson's inside." James told Daisy as he shoved a helmet in her hands.  
"Shit."  
"You're gonna have to blast them if you want to get out of here flower, hop on." James said as he started the bike. Daisy put the helmet on quickly, hopping on the bike as she put her arms around James' waist. Revving the engine, James flew around the trailer. Coulson and Mack heard the engine and came running out of the front.  
"DAISY!" Coulson yelled, trying to get her attention, Daisy turned her heard to see Mack with an icer, getting ready to shoot. Not knowing who he was trying to take out, Daisy blew the pair back into the trailer. Looking forward, she saw more agents getting out of the second SUV, Daisy shot her power at them too, knocking them out so her and James had a clean break.

James and Daisy rode for three hours before stopping, pulling into a rest stop. James killed the engine, taking his helmet off, he sighed  
"Well, you keep my life exciting if that helps matters." He laughed, turning towards Daisy  
"I'm sorry James," she said quietly "I never meant for this to happen, I have no idea how they found me." James shook his head  
"Don't worry about it flower, we'll figure it out. I grabbed all the money I had before we left, we're set." He replied as he pulled out a thick envelope full of cash from inside his jacket, Daisy's eyes went wide  
"Is that the HYDRA money?" She questioned, James nodded.  
"Yeah, I had it under the couch cushion." He shrugged as she smiled slightly.

The pair got off the bike and got some snacks and drinks from the vending machines at the rest stop. Sitting down at a park table, the pair sat quietly as they ate.  
"I'm gonna have to sell the bike aren't I?" James asked, more to himself than to Daisy. Daisy cocked her head to the side  
"What are you talking about?" She looked towards the red bike  
"Coulson and Mack probably saw it Dais. They're gonna be on the lookout for it now." James sighed, running his hands through his hair and down his face. Daisy nodded in agreement  
"You're right. We're gonna have to get a car, I suspect we'll be on the road a lot."  
"Okay, let's go to a car dealer and get a car then." James said standing up as he threw his trash out.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the breaks in between chapters, writer's block is a bitch! Along with that, I've been having some personal problems that have made it a little harder to write. Thank you to every single one of you for your patience! -Em**

Chapter 4

"Did you have to get the brightest red truck in the damn lot?" Daisy asked looking to her left as James drove down the road in the bright red truck he had just purchased.

"What's wrong with red?" James shrugged, looking over at her as she rolled her eyes.

"We're not supposed to be drawing attention to ourselves. This just scream 'arrest me' you idiot."

"You really think SHIELD has a warrant out for your arrest huh?" Daisy shook her head

"James, we're both unregistered inhumans. If we get caught, that could mean big trouble. Not just because of SHIELD but because of those dumbass accords Stark approved. Captain America himself is in hiding for god sake." She glared out the window, wondering if coming to him for help had been a big mistake.

"Dais look, once we get somewhere safe I'll sell this for cash alright? This was all they had that was somewhat decent."

"I just- I don't want to get caught okay. I just want to get away from SHIELD and they won't let me go." Daisy explained

"Look, I get wanting to get away from SHIELD, I do. But were they really that bad? I remember how desperate they were to get you back from Hive. Daisy that team cares about you a lot. I just don't get why you want to get away from them this bad." Daisy sighed

"I was always alone before SHIELD okay? I was a hacker, I lived in a van and I was okay with it. Then SHIELD came along and I had a family for the first time in my life and then Hydra ripped it all away. I lost Ward, my parents and then Lincoln. I- I just couldn't take it anymore. SHELD became my life and I lost almost anyone I cared about because of it. So yeah, I left and I don't regret it."

Late at night the next day, James and Daisy pulled their red truck into a small motel. Turning off the engine, James got out of the car to check in. Daisy watched him from the truck, if someone would've told her when she met James that he would become as important to her as he had, she wouldn't believe it. Seeing there was a line, Daisy got out of the truck to go wait with him.

"Hey." She whispered as she stood behind him. James turned around; smiling when he saw it was her.

"Hey you." The people ahead of them finished and the pair walked to the front counter. A young girl gave them a quick smile.

"How can I help you tonight?" She asked

"We need a room with two beds." James explained. The girl nodded and looked down at the computer to see what was available.

"I'm sorry," she said after a minute of looking, "the only rooms available are the one bed rooms." James looked down at Daisy and then back at the young girl

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" The girl shook her head

"Hey it's fine. We can share, it's no big deal." Daisy said quietly. James shrugged, looking back at the girl at the desk.

"Okay, we'll take one room for the week." He said pulling out his wallet and handing her a wad of cash.

The girl went through with the transaction, typing in things on the computer.

"What's the name?" James bit his lip as he quickly tried to think of a name.

"Ward. Grant Ward." Daisy said quickly. The girl looked at them skeptically before typing in the name.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Ward, you'll be in room 15." She said as she handed them the key. Daisy muttered a thanks before following James back to the truck.

"Grant Ward? Really Daisy?" James questioned after they had gotten back in the truck.

"I know. I'm sorry; it's the first name I thought of." James put the car in drive and headed to the room.

"I highly doubt that was the first name you thought of _Skye_." James glared

"Would you shut the hell up? Grant Ward is dead, has been for months. SHIELD won't be looking for him, so sorry if I thought using his name would get us off the radar. As far as they know, what was left of Ward died with Hive and Lincoln." She said angrily as she grabbed the room key from James and slammed her car door shut." James shook his head and sighed. Turning off the car, he sat there for a minute before grabbing the bags of clothes they had bought at a Target a few towns over. James locked the truck and headed inside the motel room. Daisy's jacket was lying on the bed; she came out of the bathroom and grabbed some of the clothes she had bought.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you flower. Using Ward's name probably saved our asses." James said apologetically. Daisy looked up at him sadly

"It's okay, I- I don't want to fight with you okay? Let's forget about it, I'm gonna go shower real quick. Maybe go get us something to eat. I know we passed a few fast food places on the way here." She shrugged as she walked back to the bathroom and closed the door.

Ten minutes later, James was back with some burgers and fries from a McDonald's down the street. Setting the bag of food on the table, he turned the TV on to see what was going on. A headline caught his eye that made his face turn pale. The announcer on the TV was announcing a manhunt for a couple on the run.

"Breaking news, the spy agency SHIELD has a warrant out for the arrest of a very dangerous pair…"

"Shit."


End file.
